


i am certainly lost without you now

by troubledsouls



Series: pretty words in pretty places [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Knifeplay, Non-sexual dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8599150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: "You ready?" Tyler asks, turning the noise-canceling headphones over and over in his hands.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marsakat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsakat/gifts), [MontyKarl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontyKarl/gifts).



> cause i asked mars if i should write it and mars said to write it and also told me montykarl liked it so hi

Josh shakes as Tyler carefully ties on the blindfold. He's kneeling, shirtless, arms spread and tied to the headboard.

"You ready?" Tyler asks, turning the noise-canceling headphones over and over in his hands.

Josh nods.

"Safeword?"

"Trees."

"Good boy." Tyler slips the headphones over Josh's ears.

Tyler pulls a butter knife out of the container of ice water. He watches as Josh twitches in anticipation, and maybe fear and anxiety.

Josh jumps when Tyler runs the knife down the center of his chest, a soft cry slipping out of his mouth.

Tyler pulls the knife away from Josh's skin, gauging his reaction.

He dips the knife into the water before running it through the center of Josh's galaxy. 

He repeats the dipping of the knife into the water, repeats the process of running it over Josh's arms, chest, stomach, ribs, even his neck. Josh's cries die down slowly, as he succumbs to the inevitability of Tyler continuing, continuing.

Finally, Tyler sets the knife down and lifts off the headphones. "Do you want to do it for real now?"

"Yessir." Josh says it as though it is one word, breathes it out as though it is his last.

"You've been doing so so good, Josh. Are you sure?" Tyler runs his fingers through Josh's hair.

"Please, sir."

"Okay. Headphones on?"

"Yes sir."

Tyler slips the headphones back over Josh's ears. He reaches for the real knife on the bedside table, pulls out the blade, sets it gently against Josh's skin, feels him shiver.

Tyler take a deep breath, overcoming his anxiety about doing this. His hands are shaking.

He pulls the knife away, hears Josh's curious whine.

Another deep breath.

Josh puts so much trust in Tyler, and Tyler doesn't want to mess this up.

The first cut he makes is small, on Josh's collarbone. It's not very deep, but it's red, and Josh gasps and whines.

Another, matching. Josh's arms are straining against their bonds.

Three more, quick, on his chest. They're deeper than the other two, and blood slowly rises to the surface.

Josh's muscles tense, his chest rises and falls so quickly.

Tyler lifts one ear of the headphones off of Josh's. "Doing okay?"

All josh can mange is a whine.

"Answer me, or we stop."

It takes a little while for Josh to answer. "Please."

"Yes or no."

"Yes, good, sir, please." Josh's mind is resting on a different plane.

Tyler closes off Josh's hearing once again.

Tyler slowly makes a long cut across Josh's stomach, just below his belly button. He watches as Josh twitches, making high-pitched noises of pain as Tyler drags the knife through his skin. Blood seeps from the wound, slowly drips down Josh's skin.

Tyler pulls the knife away, wipes the blood off the blade. Josh is breathing hard.

"Sir?" He whispers.

Tyler gently takes off the headphones. "You okay?"

"I'm done sir." Josh's voice is quiet.

"Okay." Tyler undoes the bonds on Josh's arms first. watches as Josh lets them fall to his sides, grabs his biceps as he almost falls over.

Tyler helps josh lie down, undoes the blindfold. Josh keeps his eyes closed.

"I'm going to get bandages." Tyler darts off to the bathroom, not wanting to leave Josh alone for too long right after a scene. He grabs the gauze and the medical tape he left on the counter and goes back out, sitting on the bed next to Josh.

Josh is breathing slowly, eyelashes damp with tears.

"You did so, so good Josh. I'm so proud of you, you took it so well, my good boy." Tyler gently begins to bandage the long cut, watches as the gauze slowly turns red.

"Sir?" Josh's eyes flutter open.

Tyler looks up. "Yes?"

"Thank you."


End file.
